My Hollyoakes part 1
by Mela1984
Summary: John - Paul movin on... This story takes places when John Paul comes home from Dublin after beein away for a cople of years. I d like to say that I have only followed John Pauls storylines in Hollyoakes sinse the show does not air here. Therefore the Mcqueen famally is intact (exept Tina) and livin at home for different reasons. Feel free to reveiw.
1. After Dublin

**Part number 1 – after Dublin**

Myra opened the door to get the paper, but the paper didn´t get pickt up at all. Instead everybody in the Mcqueen house got woken up by Myra screaming -Oh my god! I can´t believe it! -Hi mum! Said the lost son John-Paul. -Is there any breakfast this morning? -Well of course, come on in! Said Myra and dragged John Paul in the kitchen and sat him down. -where have you been? I haven´t heard from you in weeks, was almost on my way to send one of the girls to look for you! -I have been... thinking, kinda! Said John Paul and Myra hinted with her eyes that she had no idea what he talked about. There was not any time to explain though. -What tha hell... look what the cat fanally dragged in! Mercedes voice eckoed in John Pauls ears, but for the first time, he was not at all bother by it. -So you still live at home then, why am I not surprised? Mercedes hit John-Paul over the head. -Just temporary! Had a little fight with my fellow, thats all! -A little fight? As usual, our Mercedes is the understatement of the day! You slept with somebody eles! Hi darling! Said Jaqui whoam was the second one to come down. -Are you also living hear? -Haha.. yeah, why don´t you tell your little story now? Said Mercedes with a revenge full voice. Jaqui showed an ancle braislet. -I am on housearrest. Got in to it with an old mate at the pub! John Paul nodded. -So Mercedes is single after sleaping with somebody eles and Jacqui is in barfights, it´s like I never left. What about Michela? -She is her usual kranky self. She´ll probably never find a job to keep! She dosn´t like to be on time! -What about you? Why haven´t you been intouch? Said Jaqui and John-Paul took a deep breath. -So you back? Great, now we are all here! Everybody turned around to Michaela who looked really hang over. -Well I guess I might as well go and get Carmell, so that we can eat our beakfast! Myra went upp the stairs to wake Carmell. -So, is it over for good this time now? Jaqui asked John-Paul and everyone suddenly looked at him. -Oh come on John-Paul you grew up with us, we have had our hearts broken before, and we know how you look when you´re hurt! To everyones surprise it was Mercedes that said it. John-Paul didn´t have time to say anything, he got a Carmell around his neck. -I´ve missed you so much, John-Paul. Don´t disappear again, promise? Carmell wondered. -Okey everyone, lets eat..right! Said Myra and everyone but Michaela sat down. -You´re not gonna eat? Myra wondered. -You kiddin´right? Not with this stupid hang over! -You can´t stay out and drink all nights! Can´t you learn! -Well how often does a new pub open in a place like oakes, ey? John Paul looked at Michaela. -You kiddin, a new pub here? -Right, "the Jollyride"! Now you can dink a pint without thinking bout Craig, of course there is... ahh what a hell you kicking me for? First Carmel said and when Mercedes kicked her leg she screamed, however she understood the point though, wich fortunatly John Paul did not. -So tell us now then! Said Mercedes. -Easy! Said Jaqui. -They were lookin for a teacher... in oakes school. I got it. Phoned´em yesterday and principal Simmons gave it to me! -Well thats great! Our John Paul is gonna be teaching at his old school! Said Carmel. -Amazin´ So you back for good then? Mercedes asked and for once it was quiet in the Mcqueen kitchen. John Paul said nothing, but he nodded. -I´m going for a shower mum! He then said. -Of course love, your room is … as you left it, exept a bit cleaner! John Paul left the kitchen and headed upstairs. He got all of his close and through ´em in the trashcan, then he jumped into the shower, breaking apart in tears. This time he knew it was all over.

-Strange that he didn´t had any of his stuff with him is in´t it? Said Michaela while she took a blanket over her head and layd down in the coutch. -Maybee he has it delivered, how the hell do you expect him to carry everything himself? Jaqui said while she crowded herself down the coutch hearing Michaela sighing.

At the same time, Mercedes stood outside the bathroom in her robe stamping her foot in the floor. She could hear the water running, and after waiting about ten minuts she ripped the door opend. -What the hell John Paul, just cause you... Mercedes quiet down when she say John Paul. He sat crouched up in the tub, shaking and crying.-Oh my god, you´re gonna get sick! Come on you! She said, and shut of the water. She rolled a towel around him and took him up and into his room. He sat down on his bed and started to cry again. Mercedes put her arms around him. -He hurt me so bad! He hurt me so bad! -god John Paul, it´s gonna be okey. -This time Mercy, I know it is over. I just know it, it hurts so much. -Come hear you.. Wish he was hear, we could all have givin him a round! John Paul smiled. -Feel right to be hear again. This is home, right? -yeah, it really is! Said Mercedes.


	2. Back again

**Part 2 – Back to the old again**

It was a monday morning, the day after John-Paul had come home. Now he was in a place where there was both good and very bad memories, his old high school! He found it pretty much the same, the cantine, the classrooms and the teachers lounch. -John-Paul Mcqueen? A man in his fourties stood in front of him, and John- Paul nodded. -Come in! I am _Lenny Simmons_, we spoke on the phone! John-Paul followed the man into a office, a pretty messy office. Simmons cleared out his visitorschair and John-Paul sat down. -So..John-Paul, I understand you used to go here? -Yes, I did. -Good... very good. You really saved us, we were in a really pressed situation. You see, the teacher who had this position were... well he was forced to go. -Really? Why? John Paul wondered -Well he was... lets just say that he fell for temptation. One of our classes, actually the one you will be responsoble for, has a gang of very intense boys and girls. Thank godness it didn´t go all the way, we would have had a scandal. Simmons took a deep breath. -Well the student-teacher love affair has already happend here. However it was the other way around, female teacher and male student! John Paul said and Simmons indicated with a look that he knew about it. -Anyway, we are looking to get young teachers, so we were really happy you applied. I just want to prepare you, it is not going to be easy. Poor _Mr Sanders_, no one was surprised he couldn´t cope! You had sisters you said? Simmons asked, and it was clear that he was worried about how John Paul would do. Not many seamed to be left sense he went to the school, and maybe there had been other much greater scandals than the fact that a young man came out as gay (well and had an affair with his best friend). -Yes. Trust me, I can handle it. If you had meet any of my sisters you would

understand! Simmons got up from his chair. -Good. Well I guess you know this place better than I do, I have only been here for a year. Simmons look at the clock. -They are going to be really happy to see you. For the last weeks they have had seventy year old _Alistar M´ckinly_! Lets see, where did I put... Simmons began digging into the piles of paper he had all over the room. At last he gave John- Paul a file. -These are the class I am talking about. Would you like me to take the first lesson so that you can study the file? -Thanks, but I ´ d like to start as soon as possible. -Great, let me lead you to your classroom. John Paul took the file under his arm and they were just about to leave the office when Simmons remembered something. -Oh, right I almost forgot, the schoolboard wanted me to ask you about your civil status, you know for preventing a new Mr Sanders-thing. -I asume that the best answer to give would be to say that I am happily married! Simmons nodded. -Well yes, that would be the most preferred thing to say. But I sense we are not that lucky? John Paul shoke his head. -No, better. I just left what I believed were the love of my life. So at this moment I don´t want anything to do with any kind of relationship at all! Simmons thought about that answer for a bit. -Well, not as good at the preferred but good enought! John Paul smiled and were happy that he wasn´t yeet again forced to come out, even though he was not ready.

As they went through the corridoors John-Paul had flashbacks. Most of them included Craig. Where they first talked, where they used to sit, where they had their lookers. -Are you ok Mr Mcqueen, cause you look a bit pale. Mr Simmons had stopped just near Craigs looker, and for a second John Paul wondered if he knew. -No, I´am fine, didn´t realise all the memories would come back so intensly! -Yes I bet they do! This is your classroom. John Paul were happy that it was a classroom he never used during his time hear. He looked around, classroom seamed to look the same and unchanged.

At exactly eight o´clock the bell rang and John Paul feelt a bit nervous. Into the classroom young people came in and sat down. Everyone dressed the same. They quiet down, even though two girls in the middle of the room giggled and whispered. -Good morning everyone. This is John Paul Mcqueen, your new... Mr Reese, what is so funny? Simmons asked a guy, seated far back. -Nothin! The guy said. -No, please, why don´t you share with us? Simmons insisted. -Fine! I am thinking about how long... or how short time it´s gonna take the girls to get him fired like Mr Sanders! And that is what every single one of us think about in here. Right? No one said anything, but Mr Reese war correct, everybody knew it. -First of all, Mr Sanders choose to quit and nothing happen as far as we know. Anyway, like I tryed to say, this is you new teacher, John Paul Mcqueen. I trust that you will behave orderly, otherwise I am sure that our dear Alistair wouldn´t mind to work a little more! Simmons left the room and when the door shut behind him John Paul could feel everybodys eyes on him. -Right. I just moved back here again from Dublin and I got quite a file on you´ll. I will read this, while you will do this amazing little test for me. It is something I beleive you have done before, but it is so that I know where you are. Really boring, but also helpfull to me. -I can hand´em out, Mr Mcqueen. A girl, one of those whoam had been gigglin before raised her hand and offered. -Well, thank you, But I could use the exercise! John Paul had answerd without lookin up. -What tha... this is a history test, isn´t it? Said a guy sitting next to Mr Reese. John Paul looked up. -Yes it is. I believe in mixin subjects a bit. And I can still see much of your english by reading how you express yourselfs in the answers. -Really? Cause all I am gonna write is, I don´t know! Like first question: "What do you know about Bad king John?", I don´t even know who he is! Said Mr Reese, who apeared to not have history as his favorite subject! -Well, okej, lets help Mr Reese a little. Does anyone know anything about this king? John Paul had alot of hands and the girl who had offered to hand out the test even waved. There was one person that didn´t raised her hand though. In the back, to the left, was a girl, who looked like she was a sleep. -How about you? John Paul said to her and the girl sighed out loudly. -Well he was Richard the Lionhearts brother, younger brother and he is the inspiration and possibly the reason for the legend of Robin Hood since he is the Prince John in the story... The people were so angry at him that they made him sign a paper called Magna Charta, should I go on or can it be an idea to let Mr Reese use his own head, whatever is in there, for a change. -No, thank you, well Mr Reese I hope you took notes. Said John Paul and observed how the girl in the back slowly started to write. He then sat down and started go through the file. He found _Ashton Reese_, whoam seam to have a little problem with time. Both when it came to come to class as well as turning in schoolwork. Next he found _Victoria Feelding_, straight A student she was the one who had been offering to hand out the papers. The girl next to her, the other giggle-girl though, _Sandra Hassam_, was not as lucky. She seamed to be struggling very hard.

One by one they all left the classroom. Some had been done quickly and had been reading. John Paul had slowly gone throgh student by student, and ironiclly he had only the angry girl, whoam had lots of Bad king John information, left to read about. She was also the last one to still be in the classroom. John Paul was just about to read up on her when a women knocked on the door. -So, you must be the new one! John Paul got up and shoke her hand. -I am _Lindsay Welton_, I am new for the semester! Teaching math! -I am John Paul, and you could probably say I am one of the oldest here, I just been away for a few years. -Oh, so you´re back at high school! So you´re from here then? John-Paul nodded. -So, are you hungry, I was thinking bout having a bite to eat! John Paul did not have any time to answer, cause the girl he still didn´t know the name of slammed her test in his desk. -Opps.. did I interupt somethin? She said and left the room, but shoved Linsay Welton on the sholder as she hurryed out. -Well isn´t she a sunshine!? Lindsay Welton laught. -She hasn´t acclimated herself yeet. -So she is new? -yes. Troubled girl, inteligent but troubled! -I see. Said John Paul. -Not so hard to see, let me tell you, it is not easy beein a girl at that age! John Paul started to laugh! -No, it´s not easy livin with ´em either! -What? -Sorry. Just that I have... well I had five sister that grew up with. I knew what PMS was before I turned eight! -Good god! Five sisters? -Yes. Oh and a mum, pretty crazy. -So, what brought you back here? -Am... well.. lots of stuff really. -Was it love? John Paul cleared his throat ´cause it began to be bothersome. -Well. Kinda I guess you could say. -I think I understand. -Really? -It ended. The realtionship? -am... John Paul didn´t get time to answer. -What a.. whats goin on there? He said and began running. Lindsay Welton came after.

Out on the schoolyard the girl John Paul still didn´t know the name of and an other girl was in a full blown fight. John Paul dragged ´em apart. -What you doin? Come on here! John Paul took the girl in his class, while Lindsay Welton took the other girl. They went back to John Pauls classroom. -Well you need to go to the nurse Miss Lessi! Lindsay Welton said. -Why don´t I escort you there, in my way to calling your parents! -Wait! Said the girl in John Pauls class suddenly and Miss Welton turned around. -Would you just not call my dad, call my brother! I garantie you I will be yelld at anyway. -Miss Lessi lets go! John Paul closed the door. -So just a moment... John Paul got the file. -Right, Miss Anna de Rossi, I presume? Can I call you Anna? -Call me whatever the hell you want. John Paul smiled. -You remind me of someone, you know! Anna did not answer. -You know I used to go to this school, and I did not come as a new student, but I was a real outcast´ cause.. Anna cut him off. -Right, so now you are gonna try to understand me, or try to make me think that you understand me. So you were an outcast, why...´cause you´re gay? John Paul looked up. -Exuse me? -Well aren´t you? John Paul got nervous. -Why would you think that if you don´t mind me askin? -Well I have a very good gay-dar! Said Anna. -A good what? -Gay-dar. I know who´s gay! -Really? After one class? I don´t think you´re that good. -Fine! I saw how immune you were against Victorias charmparade! -Well, that could also be ´cause she is a minor! -Fine, but Miss Welton is not, right?Perhaps you should thank me for gettin you out of her grip in time! John Paul did not answer Annas comment. He took her file instead. It was thick. -Well, you seam to have had a pretty crooked way hear, right? There was a knock on the door and Simmons came in. -Well, Miss de Rossi, really? I thought we agreed to change your ways! -No, actually we did not -You suggested, I did not say a thing! John Paul couldn´t help smile. -Well we better agree, because you are on your way out of here! -Fine by me! Anna said. -Well exactly, that is what you want, and I´m not gonna give you that satisfaction! Miss Welton apparently felt a bit for you. Your brother is on his way, make sure to come by my office as soon as he arrives! Simmons left the room and closed the door. . -So who do I remind you of, by the way? She asked. -My sisters, mostly Michaela. Same shining personality. Anna rolled her eyes, and then there was a knock on the door again, and when the door opened John Paul dropped Annas file on the floor. In the door, Annas brother stood completly still as if he´d seen a ghost. The only one who apeard to be calm was Anna, she looked at ´em both and started laughing. -Right! I forgot, you worked around here before, right? I guess I should have understood that you found someone to do! She said to her brother and then she turned to John Paul; -And you Mr Mcqueen, I guess you are gay like I said, right? There were still quiet, then Annas brother started to talk. -Um, Anna... I guess Mr Simmons like to talk to us, why don´t you go there first and I´ll meet up with you. -What? And miss this? She said with a disapointing voice. -Yes. I´am not beeing called down here for good reasons, right? Go! Anna muttered, but did what she was told. She closed the door with a bang, she now really reminded him of Michaela.

-Spike? Was the first thing John Paul got out and Spike smiled while he started to help John Paul to pick up all the papers from the file he dropped on the floor. -I … I wasn´t expecting to see you! John Paul said and Spike got up and sat down on a bench. -Oh really? You did not expect to see me? What do think I feel? Aren´t you suppose to be in Eire with loverboy? John Paul feelt how that comment hit him right in the heart. -No. No I am not or.. I was not suppost to be there. Spike realised he hit a sore spot. -Sorry. .. Just really thought that I would never see you again. John Paul took his hand up towards his head. He feelt how it was pounding. -Are you okey mate? Spike asked and John Paul turned to him. -No. No I am not. This is gonna take some time. Spike nodded understanding. -Yes, heartbreaks take time, alot of time. -I thought you didn´t do serious? John Paul answerd. -Or maybee I am that guy whoam would say a thing like that to protect himself from beeing hurt! It was however a very dumb thing to do. Spike gave John Paul a pat on the cheek. -You´ll come through! Just deside it is the right thing to do. I gotta go... take care of this. -Right. I never knew you had a sister, by the way! -Well, you never knew I do serious either. Spike was just about to leave when he turned around. -When you are ready, we can always take a pint together, I mean unless you only fancy hangin out with those wonderful sisters of yours! Alcohole is after all a better medication than think and talkin will ever be, right? Spike did not wait for John Paul to answer, he just left John Paul in the classroom.


	3. The people around

Part three

-So who´s idea was it to not tell me about Spike? Said John-Paul when he came home and closed the door, quite roughly! -Who told him? Carmell wondered and look around the room. Michaela, Jaqui and Mercedes look at eachother. -Well? I meen I wanted to tell him but you kicked me! Carmell continued. -Oh god, didn´t you need to take a shower Carmell? Carmell got up. -Well, Mercedes were gonna shower first she decided, right? -No dear, you go! Please! Mercedes said to get Carmell out of the room. -Okey! Thank you! She said and ran up the stairs, Michaela was the next one to get out. -Well, I have nothin to do with this! She said and left. -Oh great, are you gonna run to ´cause I can´t! Jaqui said. -And whos fault is that? Anyway, you were the one that thought it would be a bad thin to tell him, weren´t you? Jaqui smiled annoyingly to Mercedes. -Fine, it was not to be mean or anythin! I just thought you ought to wait before we told you that an ex moved here! How the hell did you find anyway, I mean is this town that small that you had to bumb into him on your short way to and from work? John-Paul started to smile. -Yes, as it happens, this town is even smaller than you might think. His sister goes to my class! -What? He has a sister? Jaqui replied and John Paul nodded. -Well, have you meet her before? Mercedes asked. -No. -So? I mean she is a big girl, did he have to hold her hand to school or somethin? John -Paul went to the fridge and got a beer. -No, no that girl is quite capable to take care of herself. She got in fight today, so we had to call their famalies down, and guess who came down? John Paul asked while looking at both his sisters. Mercedes, who had picked up her lipstick stopped and Jaqui bit her lip. -Well, to bad Carmell isn´t hear, pretty sure that she would have said "No, who?" Jaqui said and Mercedes smiled. -Sorry John Paul. I was only looking out for you... well we were, Mercedes here can say what she want now, but she agreed! -Whatever. I m going to make Carmell leave the shower!

Mercedes left and Jaqui asked John Paul to sit next to her in the coutch. She took a zip of his beer when he sat down. -Thought people on paroll aren´t allowed to drink! -Who cears, they have locked me in hear, who can survived in here without a beer hear and there! -Well I sertanly agree with you. How did you know he was back by the way? Did you meet him at that new place? -Yeah. Actually.. he is the one who keept me from beating that cow to death. He dragged us apart. I didn´t have time to talk much with him though. But he seams al right, isn´t he? -Yes he is. John-Paul said. -So, are you ready to talk yeet? Jaqui asked and John Paul shook his head no. -Think you ever will be? John-Paul shrug his shoulders. -I don´t know, I might have made the biggest mistake of my life! I probably should have stayed! -So you havin regrets? John-Paul suddenly got up from the coutch. -I can´t handle this right now. I need some air.

John Paul left the house and went out in the empty street, wondering where to go. He starts to walk straight ahead with no goal trying to gather his thoughts. Just like that he look up and there it was "the dog in the pond". He was on the bridge, where he had stood so many times. His head started to hurt once again and he was just about to run away when he bumpt into Frances Dean. She looked suprised first, and then angry. -How dare you show your face hear? Don´t you have any shame, haven´t you cost our famally enought pain? -Mrs Dean...I... -Oh, so it is Mrs Dean now? Don´t you think that Craig has told us? You are just a spoild little... -Hey! Frances... what tha hell you you think you´re doin? Myras voice echoed and she came up next to John-Paul on the bridge! -Mum.. it´s okey! Please, just leave it. -Yes Myra, you better leave it, ´cause I don´t think you would be defending him if you knew what I knew! Frances said and Myra looked at John-Paul. -Back of Frances! Stay away from my son! -Trust me... I wouldn´t wanna touch him with gloves! Frances said. -Maybee you should go to "the Jollyride" ´cause you are not welcomed hear! Frances left them and John-Paul feelt like a burden. -Just go home son! Don´t listen to her! -Actually mum I really need some air! It has been quite a day. Myra let John Paul leave, she was thinking about what Frances said, of course Frances never liked her John Paul, but it really seamed as it was something horrible that had happend.

-And then she scream... hello? Spike... ? Rick punched his hand into the bar counter and Spike jumped up and looked liked he´d been someplace eles. -Have you heard a single word I have said? -No..sorry. I had go to Annas school today, aparently she was in a fight. Lycky she wasn´t expelled. -What happend? -Well I don´t know, but princepal Simmons believed her when she said she was provoked. -And you? -Well, not that convinced, she was not happy to move hear in the first place. Spike said. -What ´bout you? Why did you wanna move hear, I mean I know you could choose, but I did not expect this! -Well maybee that´s it. Just a small town like any other, right. -I don´t know, dosen´t seam like just any town. Aparently that girl whoam were fighting here, the dark hairedone, remember? -Mhm. Spike replied and Rick continiued. -..well she´s apart of this totally weird famally. There are five girls and one boy and would you like to know the kicker? -Sure! -He is gay, the brother is gay! It´s hilarious, right! Rick continued to laugh and drank a bot from his pint. Spike began clearing some tables. -Really are you okey? Rick asked again amd Spike nodded. -I´m stressed out, thats all. Spike couldn´t help looking towards the door, something Anna saw while she came down the stairs, from their apartment. She went up to him and sat down at the table where Spike were cleaning. -Well, I hope you do not think you are going out! -No. You made yourself pretty clear! Said Anna. -But really grounding, I am not like twelwe! Spike started to laughing. -Oh you are not? Seamed like that today. Who gets in a fistfight when there just started in a new school? Can´t think of anything more stupid! -I told you, I don´t want to go to that school! Spike turned to Anna. -Well that is not an option, is it? Anna said nothin about it, she knew it was no point. -So, are you thinkin of your former lover? Anna suddenly said and Spike dropt the glass he had been carring, Anna realised that she really hit a nerv.


	4. First time at the Jolly part 1

Part no four

John Paul sat down on a bench breathing the fresh air. He relised that he actually did not miss Dublin. He missed Craig, and he was probably goin to miss Craig for a while, but at least he got over Dublin. -Well, look at this! Am I in lck or what! A voice suddenly was heard and John Paul say Lindsay Welton stood there. She had just come out from the store across the street. -Hi! John Paul said and she joined him. -Well I am going for a glass of wine, join me! Please! -I am really not in the mood! Said John Paul. -Really, we could use it, besides I thought I coud get you to talk it off! John Paul turned to her. -What? Talk of what. -Well, that look in your eyes, that look we have all had. You had your heart broken, and you were smart enought to come home. We should all do that I think. Best medication is when we feel safe. Now come on! John Paul got up and followed her.

They went into that new pub, where Jaqui had been fighting and Michaela apperently visited. -This place is new! It is probably the only place here I have been moretimes than you! She said and John Paul looked around. -What you want? He asked. -A glass of white wine. He nodded and went to the bar. There was no bartender there at the moment so John Paul started to take a look at the offering of beers. -Yes. A mans voice said. -A lager and a glass of white wine! The bartender got the lager and pourd the wine. -I have never seen you here, just heard about us have you? The bartender asked. -Well, sort of. I just moved back here, I have been away a couple of years! -oh I see! Nice to be back? -A little of both. Not much had changed, that was a bit intresting. Thanks mate! John paul said and sat down next to Lindsay Welton. -So, five sisters, you must be a master of women! John paul started to laugh and shoke his head. -No. If anything it has made me more questionble of you women! You know if you meet them you´d know! -So what happen? -What? -What went wrong? John Paul relised he was gonna say somethin. -I was in love, really head over hills in love. But … it didn´t work. Same thin over and over again, and when I needed support.. well I found my self on my on! -You´re really secretive, aren´t you? -Yeet an other habit from my childhood. If you have somethin private do not say a word! Wasn´t much of a private life as you might imagen! Lindsay nodded. -How about you? Lindsay Welton thought about it for a while. -Guess I needed a fresh start. .. oh my god! I totally forgot! Lindsay said suddenly! -What? John Paul wondered. -God! I keep forgettin that this place is so small. Your little troublemaker-student, Anna, this pub is owned by her brother and his... well partner. John Paul looked around and then he saw Spike, about the same time as Spike saw him. -Oh. John Paul said. -What you doin here? Said a familiare voice and turned the other way. -Lindsay, meet my sister Michaela. She´s the baby! John Paul said. -Oh hello! Said Lindsay and held out her hand, wich Michaela shooke hesitantly. -Just keep out of my way! Michaela said and left! -Great and shiny personality that one, see... This is way I kinda jnow how to handle Anna. She ´s like Michaela! -I see!Lindsay said and watch how Michaela loudly talk and started to hit on a man sitting at the bar. John Paul embaressly looked away. -Oh god! He said. -Why are you embarrest? Lindsay wondered and John Paul realist that she must be an only child. -Oh sorry! She said and got up. Her phone rang and she answered it while walkin to the ladies room.

John Paul finshed his lager and tried not to look at Michaela, was enought that he could here her. Then a new lager landed on his table and Spike sat down on a chair at the table next to his. -So, goin back to girls? Spike asked and John Paul smiled. -You think so? Spike shooke his head. -We work together, but you know that! -I do! Spike admitted. -So I heard you own this place? Spike nodded. -And your boyfriend? -yes. Rick. We have been together for two years. John Paul nodded and then looked to see if Lindsay were commin. She was not. -I am not ready to talk yeet, I am not even sure that I want to. -Okey, well it´s up to you! -No it is not. People can´t stoop askin. I look so heartbroken, everybody see it! -So? That dosn´t mean you have to tell´em, right! John Paul agreed. -But you don´t live in my house! You can´t have secrets there, you know! -Just say it as it is. You´re heartbroken. You don´t have go to details. Gotta go, workin! Spike got up. -I was accused of sexual harrasment of a studentgirl. I ask him to back me up, to say that we are a couple, he said he couldn´t... again. That sinse I was innocent it would be fine! So I was susspended from work while they were investigating me. Spike sat down again and John Paul drank of his lager before he continue. -...I had to out my self before I was ready...again... at my job, and I couldn´t go out. I was trapped in that small apartment. We fought everyday, and I relised that we foght about the same thing. The fact that he still dosen´t know and still is asshamed of us. John Paul stooped and toke a breath, he drank almost half his lager and then look at Spike. He sat quiet at first. -..How did it feel to getit out? Spike asked and John Paul thought. -It is not somethin I´d like to do again actually. It was hard! Spike stood up and John Paul realised that Lindsay was commin back. -You know where to find me! Spike said and John Paul composed himself.

Lindsay sat down. -I am so sorry. Think I m gonna head home. John Paul got up and put money for his second lager on the table. And they left "the jolly"


	5. First time at the jolly part 2

Part no 5 part 2

-So I had a good night! Lindsay Welton told John-Paul and he nodded. He actually didn´t know if Lindsay was hittin on him or not. But it didn´t matter, she would not pursue anything as long as John Paul appeared heartbroken. He wondered if she had noticed that he feelt a ton lighter after telling somebody, not talked about it, just told the facts! -I guess I´ll see you tomorrow then? Lindsay said after she locked her door open. -Sure! John Paul replied and Lindsay gave him a kiss on the cheek. It reminded John Paul of how Hannah used to do it while she was still in love with him even though she said she was not. A little worrying John Paul thought, however he was not ready and this time he would wait ´til he was! He left Lindsays house and went back, to go home. But he stopped outside the Jolly and decided to go in again. -Well, are you here to? Here for the lover? A raucous voice meet him almost at the door, where Mercedes stood and fixed her make – up. John Paul hysched her. -Shut it your cow! He said. -do you see the man behind the bar? -yeah, you mean Rick, who can miss him? -He is Spikes boyfriend! John Paul hissed in his sisters ear. -What? He´s gay? Don´t beleive it, he must be in for both teames then. Mercedes said. -Maybee he is, however, I need you to keep your mouth shut´bout Spike and me! -Really John Paul! More secrets? John Paul realised that Mercedes actually had a point! -It is not my secret this time, is it! Spikes needs to tell him! Mercedes rolled her eyes. -Fine! She said and went away to a table where she sat down with a, for John Paul, unknowned man. He went up to Rick in the bar

-back al ready, date didn´t go as planned? Rick asked. -oh..we´re just colleges. -Right! What about you and her? Rick asked and nodded towards Mercedes. -Why? John Paul asked. -Well seames to be quite popular girl. Rick said and handed John Paul a lager, but now he was upset. -What do you mean by that? -Well I´m sorry. Just seames this town has it´s own famous famally. Do you know we had another one of the sister in hear last week. She destroey a table and I thought she was gonna kill an other girl! And then we had... Rick was interupded by Spike. -Think he knows what you are talkin about. Why don´t I interduce you propaly. Rick, meet John Paul Mcqueen and John -Paul, meet _Rick Limsworth_, my boyfriend! John Paul held out his hand and Rick hesitated but then shook it. -Really, so you are the man with a hourd of sisters! John Paul nodded and Rick gave Spike a look wich probably meant that he wanted a talk with him later. -John Paul is the new teacher at Annas school. Spike explained and Rick started to connect the doots.

-Well isin´t this to lovely! Glass of wine please love...and anyone of you would do! Mercedes said to Rick and Spike, wich indicated she knew nothin. Spike understood this and looked a bit releaved. -Well Miss Smiley, can I get you red or white wine?Spike asked Mercedes. -Surpise me! She said and Spike actually open and pour her a glass of champange! -Is that surprisin enought for ya? Mercedes took her glass. -Well, watch it! Girl like me would think you´re tryin to get somethin! Mercedes left´em and Spike smiled a bit, he then gave Rick a kiss in the cheek. -I can take the bar for a bit! He said and Rick left to take a cigarette, he did not look very satisfied though! -Bad habit...smokin I mean of course! Spike said and John Paul nodded. -I never realised it I think, but your sisters actually are a bit protective of ya, aren´t they? John Paul looked up, remebering all the times they´d totured him, there was many times ti recall. However a couple of times when all of them sisters had actually saved him started to come up as well. Like when Mercedes lost her job at the dog when all of the his and Craigs story came out. -Meen Mercedes is hardly the girl who looks out for anyone! John Paul shooke his head no,cause that´s how it was. -Don´t you think he knows all ready though? Spike did n´t answer. -So how dose it feel? Worried you made the wrong choice? John Paul got up and thought about his answer a bit. -No! No! I know I made the right choice, that dosen´t mean it´s not heartbreakin! Need to head back home. -Could you do me one favour? Spike asked and John Paul nodded, Spike pointed him to a door behind the bar and John Paul didn´t know what to think, and got nervous. Spike opened the door as soon as John Paul got in behind the bar. -Anna! How is our friend doin? Spike asked and John Paul found Anna in the office, takin care of a very very VERY drunk and sleepy Michaela! -Well, she was talk a tive! And she been sick like seven times! Anna answer and waved around a bucket. -Good. Well, as the techer can clearly see, I make sure to punish somebody that behaved badly SPike said with a smile, before turning to Anna -... and you can go and wash that bucket and then go up and do your homework! Anna actually got up without any comment, holding the bucket as far away from her body as possible. -So... how am I doin in my parenting role? John Paul smiled. -Pretty good. So your the parent? Spike realised he had said something he sholudn´t. -You needed to talk it off but I don´t, not yeet! -I see! John Paul said and went in and woke Michaela up. -Hello Slepping beauty, lets go! Michaela didn´t say anything and John Paul got her up. -Thank you! He told Spike while he led Michaela pass him! Spike said nothing. John Paul cleared his throat very loudly when he reach Mercedes table. She look at him and rolled her eyes. To John Pauls surpise though she actually got up and went up to him and Michaela. -Are you gonna be al right? She asked and he thought about it. -Yes, yes I will! He said. -Thank you by the way! He told Mercedes and she didn´t say anythin. Just went back to the man and started talkin again. John Paul left.

-And you know I think that you are.. Mercedes, what now was, date said. He noticed she didn´t listen thou. -You know, why don´t I go to the bar, get us somethin? Mercedes said, and her date whos name was Alan nodded. She got up and walk towards Spike in the bar. -Well! Looks like there is gonna be some drama here in the future, dosen´t it? -What do you mean?Spike wondered. -Well, come on love! You danced to Sclub7 for him! Don´t think you can fool me! -About what? Mercedes turned her head, and so did Spike. There was Rick, he looked tired. -Anna has gone to bed now, I doubt she will try to escape from the window, she actually look pretty beat! Rick gave Spike a kiss on the cheek, while Mercedes started to fiddle with her nail with a bored face. -So what were you talkin about? Rick asked. -The tab of course. I am not payin for more than I ordered! And I would like somethin more... you know that last drink of the night before I go home! Mercedes said. -Well, it´s on the house today, but only cause you behaved. Mercedes smiled as she got another glass of champange. Rick seamed to buy that explanation and Mercedes drank a zip. -You know secrets are never good right! She said. -Oh, and look who´s talkin. Listening to some of the things people say about you and you might wanna start to look yourself in the mirror. Mercedes got up. -I do, and I am what I am.. John Paul is an other story! She said and it would have been the perfect ending of the conversation if she just left. However she remembered somthin. -Damn, I better get somethin for... a... for.. Alan! She said. -Or you don´t. Just drink your champagne and go home, it is a possibility! -Yes, but if I did that, I would probably not be the slut people talk about, right? Spike, with resistance, poured another glass of champagne and Mercedes left the bar. He looked after her. Then Rick rang the "last order bell", and the bar turned busy for quite a while!


	6. No more drama, right?

Part six

John Paul had not been back at the Jolly for a week, and he had feelt Annas looks in the classroom. However she had not said anythin to him. This day though, a thursday, she seam to have somethin on her heart. She stayed along in the classroom after his class and waited until her classmates had left the room. She came up to his desk, where he was gradin papers. She sat down on the desk, in the way of his work. -So I have been on my best behavior for the week! Now..why haven´t you been at the bar? She wondered, John Paul didn´t know what to say. -No answear? Well, thats... unexpected! Thought that you might be the answear to Spike! She then said and started to play with her pencil. John Paul got courious. -What do you meen? He has Rick! He said and Anna nodded. -Well sure! But he is not happy, I can tell! He won´t say it, but I can tell! -Really, what is it you see? John Paul asked with a cautious voice. -I see that he is not happy, that he needs to talk about it! Rick dosen´t understand! -What are you talkin about, what dose he need to talk about? Anna looked surprised. -You don´t know? She asked and he shook his head no. Anna jumped down from his desk and looked a bit confused. -I gotta a go! She said. -Wait! John Paul said and Anna turned around in the door. -Is he ok? John Paul asked and watch how Anna looked down on the floor. -Course he is! She said and then left. John Paul knew she was lying, he just didn´t know if she did it ´cause Spike truly did not feel good, or if she did it cause she was not happy´bout Rick.

John Paul desided to actually stay away. It was for the better ´cause wherever he were, it seam to be a drama and he did not want to come between Rick and Spike. John Paul, got up from his desk and was about to go home when the door slamed. He turned around and saw somebody he did not expect to see there. -Fran? He said, and she look extreamly mad.

At the same time, Anna rushed her way through the schoolyard and didn´t look back. She had no idea that John Paul did not know anything, and now she feelt ashamed. She ran into the Jolly and upstairs before Spike had time to say "Hi", he looked after her and thought about runnin after her, but he didn´t get the chance. Rick came out to him. -So,wich one is Mercedes Mcqueen? He asked. -The flirtiy one, why? -Well, she is hear and she seams to think that we quote,** need** to give her a job! Spike started laughing until he realised that Rick was serious! -Well...? Rick said and Spike didn´t know what to think, then Mercedes came out from the office. -You need to give me a job! Mercedes said. -Do I?Do you really think you are goin to be able to work for me... and when I say work for me, I meen that I actually will be your boss. Mercedes rolled her eyes. -It dosen´t matter, I need a job! She said. -You have a job! Spike said. -Meen, I guess the dog is losin custumers, but you should like that, less for you to do! -I´m... Rick begun and Spike turned his head towards him. -What? He asked. -Well, it would seam like Ms Mcqueen kinda … lost her job! Spike raised his eyebrown. -Really? -Well,everyone know that Fran is a bitch, right! Mercedes said and Spike realised that somethin must have happen. -Lets sit down for a bit! Spike said. -Could you take the bar? Spike asked Rick, who seamed happy to do it! They sat down. -What´s goin on happyface? He asked Mercedes, when he was sure Rick couldn´t hear. -We got in a bloody fight ´bout Craig. He can´t do anythin wrong in her eyes, can he? Spike was just ´bout to asked when John Paul stormed in, remindin Spike about Anna. He got worried. -Oh no... what tha hell did she do now? Spike asked sighing and John Paul look at him. -What? John Paul asked. -Anna! Said Spike. -Oh Anna... no she has been on her very best behavior! … However... John Paul continued and looked at Mercedes. -You! Did you punch Fran? He asked Mercedes, who rolled her eyes. -Did you? John Paul asked again with a more irritated voice. -Well, yeah! She said. -Why? -Oh come on! Guess! She said

-So it was about me? John Paul asked and Mercedes nodded. -Duu, course! Mercedes said -So you figuered you come hear and get a job? John Paul said and Mercedes said nothin. -Or, to be fair, ypu thought you come hear and blackmail yourself to a job, right? He said. -Well, it´s not my fault you ferries are keepin secrets, is it? And I need a job! She said. -You can´t work hear, you two would kill eachother! Mercedes nodded. -Well, then ypu talk to the bitch, this is your fault! She told John Paul. -Fine! He said, cause honestly he feelt a little quilty. This was the second time Mercedes lost her job at the pond involving him and Craig. Mercedes got up. -Well sweetie, looks like we might not be workbuddies after all, Mercedes said to Rick before she left.

John Paul and Spike remained in their seats. -We should tell him... well you should! John Paul said and Spike nodded. -Yeah. I know. I m just worried that he will imagine stuff! -Like what? John Paul asked. -Well that somethins goin on and all! -Well nothin is goin on, right? John Paul asked. -Right. Spike said and got up. -pint? John Paul shooke his head. -No, better go and clear the whole Mercedes – Fran thing up! -How bout later then? John Paul thought about it. -You think thats a good idea. -Well notinhs goin on, right? John Paul got up. He nodded. -Right, pretty sure I m gonna need a pint after this. But you need to tell. Can´t take the drama! Spike knew he was right and John Paul looked at him. -Are you okey mate? He asked and he now saw the similarity between Anna and him. Spike also looked down the floor when he lies. -Never better, see you later then? He asked to change subject. John Paul nodded and left the jolly for the pond.


	7. Finally feelin

Part seven

-What? You are kiddin, right? Fran screamed! -NO! I am not givin her back her job, again!God knows what she´ll do next time! Fran left John Paul in the bar and served two beers to an older gentleman, who took ´em to a table where an other man sat. John Paul realised that Hollyoakes had changed, he did not know any of them men at the table. -Fran! She did it for me, al right! I am pretty sure you were not innocent in this! John Paul then said! -That is different. I did not hit anybody! -Why did she hit you? Mean, sure Mercy has a hell of a temper, but she is not like Jaqui and she dose not to anything unnecessarily. So you really needed to have pushed a button! Fran looked up at him. -It dosen´t matter! She said. -´course it does! It was about me and Craig, right! John Paul really hit a nerv and Fran got so mad, she slamed her hand in the bar. -I can´t believe we still do this you know. You left, yeet she defends you! After all he sacrificed for ya! John Paul got quiet and Fran realiesed somethin was wrong. -What? A Mcqueen in silence? She said and John Paul looked up at her. -You haven´t talked to him, have you? He said and Fran snorted at him. -Sorry? John Paul got up and looked her straight in the eye. -He let me down... and he knows it. I suggested you talk to him first! John Paul said. -If Mercy is wrong and I am the one to blame, she will not set het foot hear again! But trust me, Craig can´t charm himself out off this one! John Paul then turned away from Fran, feelin hurted all over again.

Outside the Pond he meet Mercedes. -Well? She said. -You will have your job back soon enought! He said and was just about to leave. -Thanx … again... it is like you are a complete new person... if we look beyond the little extortion attempt before, wich is completly you! -Trust me... I am still the same! She replied. -Yes... that is what I fear. John Paul said before leaving her. He thought about goin home, however he did promise Spike to meet up. There was nothin goin on and he rather have a pint at the Jolly than at the pond or at home with a very angry Jaqui. He yeet again feelt a headake comin. He started to walk up the street, not knowin what to do...again.

Spike knocked on Annas closed door and got no answear. -I can stand hear all night! Spike said. -Fine! Com in! Spike opened and Anna took her headphones of. -Whats up with you? He wondered and she needed to think about that for a while. -John Paul was hear, well... he had to leave again, but as I understood it, you have been on you best behavoir! -yeah? Spike nodded. -thats all he said? -was there anything eles? Anna shooke her head. -So why are you angry then? Spike asked. -well... I am a teenager and a girl.. you won´t understand! Spike smiled. -Right! I won´t … so, it´s nothin I should know? Anna shook her head, releaved. -There is somethin I´d like to know thou! Anna said. -What? -Is it cause of John Paul that we are hear? Spike started to laugh. -No. He said. -You´re lyin! She said. -What the hell would be the reason for us to come to a little hellhole like this? -How bout the fact that they only have one school, wich means that they probaly won´t expell you as easy as the schools in bigger towns did! Anna showed with her face that she did not believe that for a second. -Why is it so hard for you to just admit it? Mean it is nothin wrong with it, I had nearly given up on you, thought you´d turned into some sort of robot or somethin! It makes me happy that you feel somethin! Spike said nothing. He sat down on her bed. -I do feel! He finally said and she shooke her head. -Not like before. Everythin is so different! -Of course it is! Spike screamed! -Of course it is! What did you expect? Anna did somethin she had not sone in a very long time. She started to cry. -I don´t know! Don´t scream... she pleaded and he finally colapsed. After such a long time, he finally cracked. Anna got up from her bed and Spike laid down. He turned away from her, and she knew he didn´t wanna show her that he now was cryin. -Whats goin on? Ricks voice came from downstairs. -Um, nothin. Anna said, she closed the door to her room. -Where is Spike?Rick called. -Um,we´re in my room... we need to talk for a bit! Anna said and thought about what to do. Then she saw the solution. Right outside the window the solution sat down on a bench, lookin tierd and confused. Anna went down the stairs, and out through the backdoor...


	8. Annas sixth sense

part eight

-John Paul! Anna said, and seam to startle him. -Well, or is it Mr Mcqueen that I have to call you? John Paul shooke his head. -No...no not at all. However, I was just on my way home, I feel a little sick! Anna nodded. -Right. Could you do one thing for me first then? John Paul thought about it, and then figured why not, he had al ready let Spike down, by not go in and drink the pint. -Come! Anna said and John Paul followed her to the backdoor, and up the stairs. They came to an apartment above the pub, like the Dean famailly. Anna stopped infront of a closed door and John Paul looked around. He then came and stood next to her at the closed door. Anna opend it, and John Paul saw somethin he never seen. -God! Was all he got out. On the bed laid Spike, tremblin and cryin. -We need a doctor! John Paul said quietly, but Anna calmly shook her head. -No. He is feelin again. She said and surprised him by walkin out, closin the door. Spike realised there was someone in the room and sat up, lookin terrified, seein it was John Paul. -This is not the time! Leave! He said, but this time John Paul stayed. He went up to Spike and sat down on the floor just by the bed. -You have a very... interestin sister. John Paul said. -Out of all the women I have ever meet, my sisters and mom counted, she is the only one that always seams to be correct! Startin to be irritatin. Spike dried away the tears. -Well..she grew up early! And it is possible she has some sort of sixth sense, good with readin people, word of advise, do not play poker with her! John Paul smiled, and started to reconice the old Spike again. -Whats up? He said then. -Nothin. Spike was stubborn and John Paul got up and sat down next to him. He took Spikes hand, and once again Spike seam to have trouble controllin himself. -You are not the same! John Paul said, sounding just like Anna,however Spike could reply on John Pauls coment. -Well no one is... everyone changes. -Well yeah, they mature and they go from kids to people,but they do not changes like you have, do they. I mean where is all that confident that made me fall for you? Spike got up. -Oh come on! Fell for me? You never did, I was your little toy, awating Craig! -Oh yeah`? Not true, and anyway...look where it got us? Both wrecks of our former selfs! -Whatever! Look, I can´t fall apart. I have Anna, and Rick and the pub. I need to keep it together! John Paul shook his head. -No. Anna is the one who seam to want you to get it out, if you want to make her happy, you should open up! -To you? Spike asked and John Paul shruck his shoulders. -No...yes... well again your sister seams to beleive that to be a good idea. Spike laught. -Well, she may be good with readin people, but she is not always right, and she is also a bit of a dramaqueen.. -Why did you come back? John Paul asked direcly, wich scared Spike. -Come on... Spike finally seam to surrender. -Well... this was the last place that I was ever happy in. I mean I know it was not the town it self that made me happy, but... well I guess we go where we feelt safe and happy.. thats what I did here. They sat quiet on Annas bed a after thinkin about it for a minute or two, Spike disided to break his sheld and talk. -There is alot of ways for a teenager to try to comunicate what is wrong. Not one of those ways is actually sayin flat out. She was gettin kicked out of every school, mean even faster than now, she was fightin...causing serious ingury, she was hurtin herself in every way possible... tryin weird things and all that. And then, when I finally realised that there was somethin wrong, she really tried killin herself. Jumpin infront of a fuckin bus! There is a reason a girl like that is reactin in that way, and it often is that the one who is suppost to protect her, actually is the one that hurt her the most. I was an idiot and I didn´t see it. They played some sick game everytime I was home, completly foolin me... and dads lad... well former lad, Simon. I have never in my life been so angry with anyone, I have never fought with someone using that kind of hate. But I was so angry. And that stupid idiot, he was carrin a knife on him. He treaten to stab me, and I don´t really remember enythin after that. But I got my self a scar right hear! Spike pointed towards hit shoulder. It took tree policemen to get me of him, that´s what I´ve been told. After that, we ran... needed to get away. And I meet Rick... Spike got quiet and the got up.- .I have to go down again. -Maybee a pint wouldn´t be so bad after all! John paul replied. -I don´t want any pitty! Spike said. -No, I know. It´s not out of pitty. John Paul said and then left the room, he was goin down for that pint. Something in the talk had made him totally calm, he had no idea what it was, and wasn´t sure it would be a point finding out.


End file.
